The New Plan
After spending days for searching for Mal, since her meeting with Mr. Saturday. She's been looking all around Mystic Falls, Julianna had enough. She decided to go to the house of the person that seen him last, Bonnie Bennett. "Well Bonnie, since I can't find Kol or the hybrids, your going to have to", Julianna knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. After several minutes of waiting and no answer she decided to try things the old fashion way. Inside Bonnie's house, Bonnie sat on her bed going through her Grams grimoire. Ignoring the crazy 1000 year old vampire trying to break into her house. Mal laid at the end of her bed trying to find something more amusing than an old dusty witch book. "You know she will find a way to get inside your house right?", Mal said. "Not without an invitation. Besides, without me she won't be able to find your body and undagger you". Mal sat up and stared at Bonnie curiously. "I've offered you several different deals where I kill Silas and leave Mystic Falls forever or resurrect that boy Jeremy. I'm curious to know why you won't take my deal, I've been torturing mentaly and yet you still keep me trapped in here. You are either brave or stupid", BANG! Something broke through the window downstairs. "What was that?". "Must be Julianna, she's very creative when it comes to getting what she wants". "Go away", Mal disappeared leaving Bonnie alone. She ran downstairs and noticed holes the sizeof footballs were everywhere. The frontdoor got kicked down showing Julianna with to small round objects in her hands. "Are those grenades!" "Yep", Julianna triggered the grenades and threw the grenades in the house. "If you let me I can save you Bonnie. All you have to do is tell me what happened to Mal". "You can rot in hell". "Fine, you can die then". Bonnie turned around to look for the small bombs, whena bright flash began to fill the room. Bonnie then noticed she was watching herself. "Óla fo̱tiá érchontai mazí o̱s mía kai na kápsei!", the other Bonnie said and thefire from the grenades began to surround her and shot at Julianna and sent her flying. "What the hell is happening!", Bonnie said. "It's time for you to leave Bonnie", the other Bonnie said. With a snap of her fingers Bonnie was gone. The other Bonnie walked outside the house to confront Julianna. "I'm going to kill you, you stupid witch!" "Nyugodj meg Julianna, én vagyok (Calm down Julianna, it's me)" "Mal? Hogy vagy? Volt impresszum on Bonnie? (Mal? How are you? Did you imprint on Bonnie?". "Yes, I had no choice". "What happened?". "Bonnie got her hands on a Silver Maple Ash dagger and daggered me. We need to find where my body is and take the dagger out. What happened since I been gone?". "A warlock calling himself Mr. Saturday came into town and he's gathering the souls collected by Marianne". "Why do so many supernaturals come to Mystic Falls. Julianna find Finn, Jules, Mason, and the hybrids. Tell them they aren't tracking Silas anymore, they're new goal is to find out where this Mr. Saturday is, and also tell them Kol is a traitor". "A traitor, do you want me to find him?". "No, I'll handle him when I get my body back but I need you to find a woman calling herself Tessa". "Who's she?". "A former student of mine". Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Fanfiction